villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Leviae
Queen Leviae is an antagonist in the anime Cautious Hero. She is the ruler of the dragonfolk. She wanted to sacrifice Elulu in order to create the powerful blade, Igsazion, which is said to be the only sword powerful enough to kill the Demon Lord. Appearance She has a lizard-like appearance, like all of her species. She has blue eyes with red mascara. She wears golden accessories, a necklace with a purple jewel and a green dress. Around her shoulders, she sports a dark fluffy collar. She wears a green and white robe on her head. When transforming into a dragon, she grows in size and has brown scales. She possesses very sharp claws and teeth. Her scales can extend and become more pointy and golden, when she hardens her skin even further. Personality Leviae is actually quite kind, gentle and wants to do good for her people. She is rather careful and plans stuff out ahead. However, she goes to extreme lengths to achieve something and is willing to sacrifice a young girl. Then she acts ruthless, cunning and downright cruel. It is clear that her intentions are noble, but she gets to serious and doesn't even consider other possibilities. Biography Leviae asked for the hero Seiya to come to their dragonworld and bring the dragonkin, Elulu and Mash with them. They are only half-dragons, but this makes them very special and valuable. She greets them in the throneroom and shows Mash how to awaken his dragon powers. Then she reveals to Elulu that she will be part of the sacrificial ceremony to become the sword Igsazion, that is able to slay the Demon Lord. She explains how he is close to taking over the whole world and Elulu's sacrifice is a great honor. Leviae even mentions, that she envies her. Elulu accepts despite being scared. The kingdom throws a huge feast for them and Leviae encourages them to enjoy it. There is a lot of delicious food served, but everyone is anxious. Eventually Elulu is brought to the cliff. Leviae tells her to throw herself in it and manifest into the sword. Mash tries to stop it and Elulu is startled at well. Leviae doesnt accept her having second thoughts and orders her guards to use force. She thinks they are selfish and should think about the world. Elulu's friends then get paralyzed and Leviae revealed, she figured this might happened so she put a poison in their food. But Seiya didn't eat it and can still move. She then decides she has to do it herself and transform into a huge dragon. She is baffled that Seiya prepared a dragon-killer sword, but has prepared a curse on the amulet Elulu wears. That curse will kill her, since it doesnt matter if she falls into the abyss dead or alive. He attacks her and she takes some damage. So she activates her Ultimate Wall which hardens her skin to such a point, that Seiya is unable to inflict any significant damage. She mocks him while he relentlessly attacks him. But he keeps pushing her back towards the ledge. She realizes that and tells him to stop and says she'll lift the curse. But she lied and simply lifted her Ultimate Wall. She attacks him with fire and he forces her over the edge. She flies with her wings. But she realizes too late, that he had purposefully only attacked her wings earlier. They are all tattered and she falls down to her death. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Extortionists Category:Aristocrats Category:Affably Evil Category:Monarchs Category:Leader Category:Monsters Category:Anime Villains Category:Deceased Category:Grey Zone Category:Extremists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Dragons Category:Lycanthropes Category:Brutes Category:Protective Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Female Category:Guardians Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Fanatics Category:Elderly Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Master of Hero Category:Monster Master Category:Hybrids Category:Strategic Category:Mutated